Harry Potter and the New Trinity
by Zidaj
Summary: The Trinity is not what people would expect, the trailer is out now, and let's just say that this is a unique story and part one in a trilogy. The trailer inside has the summary. So step on by and take a look!
1. Trailer

A/N: this is a trailer for an upcoming fic. It is Harry Potter, and is not a crossover, so if it looks like anything let me know and I'll change it. The title of this has rinity in it, but it is not Harry, Hermione, and Ron, you should be able to figure out who the trinity is by reading the trailer, then again you may not. Now onto the trailer. I'm not sure if I do trailers that well, but I hope its good enough.

Flaming red and gold letters appear in Harry Potter font.

Sound: thunder and flashes of lightning.

A man clad in black. ( a figure of a man holding a wand is seen his eyes emerald green, and clad in black robes.) the screen fades. For a moment before another phrase and picture appears, the writing in the same font.

A woman clad in silver (A figure of a woman with fiery red hair is seen her eyes full of hate.

Here the font changes to silver and green, but still in Harry Potter font.

A villain clad in shadow (The figure of a man appears clad in silver and grey robes, with black swirling around, and a wand clasped in spider-like hands is seen. The eyes of the man are the only part of the face seen, the eyes are red.) The screen fades again before more writing appears.

The font changes again this time to blood red.

Evil more powerful than ever imagined. (A figure of a man dressed in pure black with hints of red dancing along the robes is seen. The man is with an army of monstrous creatures behind him. The eyes of the man are Black. A giant flying dragon-like beast is seen behind him along with a large lizard on two legs baring white fangs and a large spider-scorpion creature. On his right stand two men both shrouded in cloth, one Brown, the other red, a woman clad in grey is standing nearby watching. On his left is one man, clad in pure green, and a pale face, behind them are over sixty creatures and men clad in Black faces covered by a veil of darkness.

The font changes again and a flash of lightning lights up before screen goes dark.

The screen returns as the next picture is shown, along with letters in Harry Potter font the color at the beginning.

A world tumbling into darkness

(1. A castle looms into view with dozens of strange flying creatures surrounding it, the man clad in pure green leading them on top of a large armored lizard on two legs. Two men clad in black are at his side, and more are riding the flying creatures. The man walks to the castle and slowly the camera zooms in, until in front of the man, but the only thing that can be seen of the face is the man's evil smirk.)

The screen flashes with lightning again and a new scene is shown. (2. Inside the castle two men are giving a pep talk to the students, one man has red hair the other brown.) camera zooms down the hall where the man in white and the man in silver and green are having a heated discussion. What do you care, for this world? You've been the one-" the white robed man is cut off by the other man. "What happened in the past is past. If we are to defeat this evil, we work together. As much as I loathe to admit the old codger was right." The man face snake-like but also rather handsome says. The screen flashes as the other man draws his wand. 3. The camera zooms out of the castle into the forest where a half-giant is busy sheltering a bunch of younger students. "Is alrigh' nothins going to harm ya here. I'll protect ya." The half-giant said trying to calm the younger kids down. From behind him a man clad in black a veil over his face, steps out and hisses. "Hello Hagrid." the figure drawing his wand says this. "How many avada's does it take to kill a half-giant?" The screen flashes.

The writing appears again and different Harry Potter music has been playing this whole time.

A war unlike any other

(1. Wizards begin shooting spells at creatures, and students are being picked up by the flying creatures and then dropped. 2. Hagrid roars in anger and delivers a punch to his foe, whose veil finally breaks and a glimpse of blonde hair is shown, as the man utters a curse. 4. A different setting Diagon Alley is in ruins, the last safe haven Gringotts and Weasley's Wizarding Wheezies surrounded by aurors trying to kill the dinosaur-like creatures. A man in Blue laughing madly while dueling the man clad in silver and green. 5. An explosion is heard and a building collapses on top of three young children. Another part of the building collapses, but is held up by a wizard in shabby robes. He whispers to the kids. "Run." Once out of sight he lets go of the spell and a green light is shot at him from behind, causing a piece of building to collapse on top of him. 6. The man with green eyes duels the man with red eyes both hissing incoherently, before a dozen men shrouded in black veils riding spider-scorpions burrow from the ground and surround them.)

Writing appears again the letters changing between a red/gold, silver/green, and black/white. The screen fades as the writing appears.

A battle for the life of all.

(1. Dozens of monstrous creatures begin attacking and the witches and wizards fire spells back. One wizard is seen being swallowed whole by a large snake-like creature. A man sees the creature and yells out "Basilisk!" before looking into the eyes of the beast and dying. 2. Rain begins falling and the figures of a man dressed in purple is momentarily seen with a young man yelling out, "Professor Dumbledore!" but the figure begins to move away the young man following behind. 3. The man with green eyes is seen passionately kissing the woman with fiery red hair clad in silver. 4. A wedding sceen appears and as the bride and groom kiss, a woman with bushy brown hair leans over to the red-haired man and whispers something causing the red-haired man to blush profusely. The man sitting next to him grumbling angrily to himself. 5. Sceen switches again to a field with a large black and ominous looking castle. The man clad in pure black smirks to the oncoming onset of wizards and witches, watching amusedly before snapping his fingers and causing the ground to open up and a dozen monstrous shadows wreathed in fire, death, and pain walk out and wipe out the oncoming soldiers. One man stairs back at the man glaring hatefully, his magic eye looking for traps, his good eye focused on the man. 6. In the castle two men fight the man in pure black with swords, one of Gryffindor, the other of Slytherin, the other man handling the large sword in his own hand expertly. "You can't win." The man hisses. Both of the other men glance at each other before saying the same thing.

"Go back to hell demon."

The man smirks pleasantly and says. "I've been there thank you very much, I've seen the sights. You on the other hand have not. Allow me to show you one of the most famous sights" The man raises his hand and behind him out of the window where the ministry of magic once stood a large glowing green castle stood, a shield surrounding it. "Oh, I'm sorry, I have not introduced myself have I?" The man pauses a moment blocking effortlessly the killing curse and sword that came his way, knocking the sword out the window in the process, neither had a sword now. "Do not worry, one of my loyal followers has told me all about you. I don't want to bore you about details of who I am. Especially since you shall die soon, it's a waste of knowledge. I'll let Gargant do it for me." He said this as a large flying creature formed from the shadows a larger copy of the smaller flying demons, this one was as cold as death. "Tata." The man said before laughing manically and leaving the two men to fend off the large demon.

"Rrrrrargh schroch. Schroch. Flap. flap. Screeeee."

"Avada Kedavra!" The man clad in silver yelled. The creature did not seem to even feel it.

"Screeeee."

"I don't think that worked." The green eyed man said loudly.

"No really." The other older man hollered back.

"I don't think spells can harm it."

"I believe you are right." A translucent of a man clad in purple appears.

"Dumbledore!" Both men yell, one happily the other in shock.

"Yes it is I. You are needed at Hogwarts the man is planning to kill all the future wizards and witches that could ever try to stop him. You must halt his advance."

"Who is he?" The man in silver/green asked.

"He is not a demon, and he is a demon. I can say no more."

"Will we ever be able to defeat him?" The green-eyed man asked.

"At this time?…..No."

The screen flashes and the two men are atop the castle of Hogwarts along with the woman clad in silver and are presently dueling the man clad in pure green.

"This is the resistance I'm set against two idiots and a girl? I know not why my master fears you, but after today no more!"

Lightning flashes again, the same man is seen bloodied and bruised, the other three though look worse. They are surrounded by stone heads.

"This is it. This is the end. I call upon the power of Stonehenge!" The man laughs evilly as a portal behind him opens.

The screen flashes again, this time reverting to a black screen. A voice maniacal whispers evilly.

"You want my name? I'll give you my name! I've been called many things in my past life, but most remember me as a traitor and murderer. And oddly enough that is what I've become. You want my name; My name was once Sirius Black."

"Nooooo!" A voice screams in pain.

The screen goes dark and all music stops, before the theme song starts again and writing appears.

"Harry Potter and the New Trinity"

"Coming Soon!"

A/N: Done, for those who could not tell there are three main characters and it should not be hard to figure out whose who. I believe this is original so please do not take anything without asking for my permission. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter should be out soon, please let me know what you think. I'd appreciate it, thanks for reading.


	2. Beginning of shadows

-1A/N: I'd like to thank my reviewers, and have just now caught the terrible spelling of scene(oops). Also I want to thank Hiei-Touya-icedemon, blackdog530, and Kloven for being my first reviewers. In response to Kloven, if you have not figured it out, I'll just say the three have a history together. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm not sure how long each chapter will be, some will be long, some will be short. If anyone wants to use any ideas from this, contact me first. Also please let me know if the rating should be changed to M, it might need to be, so let me know and I will change it, thanks. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own rights to Harry Potter, if you do not believe me ask Jo. This is not for money so do not sue. The creatures, a few characters, and the plot is mine.

Harry Potter and the New Trinity

Ch.1 Beginnings of shadows.

Ding, ding. The door belled as the young child walked into the large store outside of Hogsmeade.

"Good morning James. You here for the usual?" A man at the counter with a friendly smile and in good cheer asked the small boy around the age of eight or nine.

"Yes, Mr. Hans." The little boy said meekly. He was clothed in dirtied robes, the robes were almost falling apart, and just a little too big for him. His name was James, but only Johan Hans took the time to find out the little boys name. James was the leader of his small group, almost like a gang. There were at least four of them, but possibly more, no one ever saw all of them at once.

The kids were runaways, they had runaway from their orphanage and were now living at Hogsmeade's Shrieking Shack. They had moved in about two years ago, the year you-know-who returned. They were all shy, James, Fern, Wily, and Roxanne. Those were the four he knew, he assumed their were others, but never asked. Every early Thursday morning they would come to his store and by an amount of food that would last any normal family a day; two at the most. Somehow the kids managed to use it for a week.

When one of them bought food, that was the only time they were ever seen. Johan arrived at his store two hours before everyone else in Hogsmeade, and made sure to keep the kids secret. He had sworn an unbreakable vow. It was the only way he could make sure the kids were doing alright. He suspected the children of often hiding in the Forbidden Forest, especially when security came around. Security usually came an hour after James bought food from him.

Johan snapped out of his thought and finished putting the items in the bag, he grabbed six chocolate frogs and dropped them in the bag as well. He finished putting the food in the bag and watched as the boy took out the money to pay him. He stopped when he saw the chocolate frogs.

"Sir, I didn't ask for no frogs."

"I know you didn't James." Johan said smiling.

"But sir, I don't have the money to pay for all this." James said although his eyes lingered on the chocolate.

"I understand, this is a gift, you don't have to pay for a gift."

"Oh. But it ain't right, I can't accept charity." James said stubbornly.

"Fine, if that's the way you feel. How about you come in an hour early next Thursday to help me around the shop, then we can call it even."

"I…Alright Mr. Hans. Thank you, have a good day." James said taking the bag of food and running out the store. He had stayed longer than usual and knew the security would be around soon.

Johan watched the boy go. He had no worries that James wouldn't keep his promise, he always did. Where he got the money to pay for the food, that was the only thing that may have been questionable. He shook his head and went back to work.

(later)

A week later next Thursday came, and he arrived an hour earlier than normal waiting for James or one of the other kids to arrive for the groceries. No one arrived. Johan shrugged and realized he had probably forgotten. He went back to work waiting until one of them came in an hour later.

An hour later passed and no one came, for the two years he had known James and his group they had never missed grocery day. Johan was worried, but shrugged it off thinking maybe they were not able to make it today, perhaps they would be in tomorrow. He heard the door's bell ring and looked up expectantly. In walked Auror Thopkin. He went to tend for his needs, disappointed that the boy had not shown.

A day later they had still not appeared and Johan was getting worried, he had never married so had no kids, but thought of these orphans as his care, in a small way. Friday night it had gnawed at him s long that he decided to check up on them.

He reached the Shrieking Shack and looked carefully for a way in. He looked and looked, but it seemed as if any entrance to the Shrieking Shack had vanished. He was about to turn around and head home, when he noticed a small opening in the fence, just barely large enough for a small child to slide through. He took out his wand and enlarged the hole so he could get on the other side.

Once on the other side he went up to the house and knocked, the door swung open. He chuckled nervously realizing that the Shrieking Shack probably did not have a lock on the door, why would anyone want to go in the house of terror. Many years ago howling could be heard, it was rumored a Werewolf once lived in the shack. Shaking his head of this thought he entered the house wand still in hand.

He came out on the other side. He had searched the whole desecrate building and had discovered nothing, but a few small signs of five or six people living in the shack. None of them were home however, so he decided to check the backyard.

The backyard led into the Forbidden Forest, it was there he discovered small traces of the children. The footprints were still pretty noticeable and led into the forest. Johan decided the children may have gotten lost, his gut was telling him something worse. Perhaps it would have been safer if he had listened to his gut, instead of his conscious.

(forest)

Johan stepped into the forest carefully following the footprints. He had his wand drawn and had cast a small _lumos_ for light. He followed the footprints for quite a ways, before reaching a small stream within the forest. The footprints ended at the stream.

The Forbidden Forest was not known only for its monsters, and misfortune, but everything in it bore bad news. The small stream was no exception. The stream was a forgetting spring. Forgetting springs were extremely rare, and most did not believe in such a thing, but like the other springs throughout the world, the stream had a defense mechanism. Anyone who went in would slowly lose memories. The first memories to go were any relating to the forest; the stream included.

Johan quickly stripped, and moved his clothes to the other side with a levitation charm, then he waded into the water. The water was freezing, it chilled his bones, he wished to get out quickly. Magical springs, streams, etc…were unknown variables. Magic did strange things to the water within the forbidden forest. Johan could have used a warming charm to get across the river, but if he had the water would have begun to boil him alive.

Johan had almost reached the other side when his foot was pulled out from under him. Whomp. He fell into the water and saw what had pulled him under. It was a snake, not any normal snake, but a huge constrictor, possibly an aconda; a not too distant relative of what muggles called an anaconda. Acondas were huge, some grew to forty feet, most of the time they were around twenty-five. The one who had pulled him under was at least thirty.

He continued to struggle against his captor, the aconda quickly wrapped itself around his bare body and began to squeeze. Johan struggled violently against the large serpent, to no avail. His lungs felt like they were collapsing, his wand fell from his hand. Thinking it was the end, Johan awaited his death, he was surprised when it did not come.

The aconda, unlike Johan had been in the forgetting stream for a much longer time, and the forgetfulness had just caused it to forget how to squeeze pray. It let go of Johan.

Johan after getting his breathe back quickly put his head under the water for his wand; this was a mistake. The aconda may have forgotten how to squeeze, but it could still bite. The bite of an aconda was as painful as the torturing curse. The aconda put its head back and then suddenly shot forward aiming for Johan's throat. Johan chose that moment to raise his head out of the water his wand in hand. He was very lucky on two accounts.

The first that his wand had not been thrown downstream, where he would never find it. Already he was farther downstream than he should be. His clothes and supplies were on the other side of the river, quite a ways away. The second the aconda missed his throat, instead tearing the flesh out of his shoulder.

A painful scream sounded throughout the Forbidden Forest, so even if Johan survived the encounter with the aconda, he could reassured other creatures would take its place.

Johan in a fit of rage quickly tried to swim to shore, the serpent angry that it had missed its intended target followed swiftly. Johan made it to shore and the serpent was on his tail. Finally being out of the water he cast one of the only spells he could remember.

Johan had been extremely lucky so far, and it continued with this. Being in the stream had made him forget a few things, the first; the way out of the forest. The second most of his spells, a few first year spells were all he could remember. The third was that aconda's skin was immune to most spells save the killing curse.

Thus it was that when the snake struck at him maw opened wide, the single stunning spell shot directly in its open maw. The serpent's eyes rolled in its head before falling to the ground, the weight of the rest of its body dragging it back into the depths of the forgetting stream. By the time it awoke it would have either drowned or forgotten how to swim, so all was fine for now.

Johan wincing with pain, and dragging himself back to where his clothes were quickly put them on, and after tearing a small piece of material from his shirt made a small bandage to place on his shoulder. The blood was probably already bringing other creatures into the vicinity to feast on his blood.

He looked around and saw footprints, thinking this would lead to the way out he followed them. He had totally forgotten his mission to find the children. The footprints were also far too big to be children's footprints, but just the right size for a grown man. He followed them.

(later)

The footprints led Johan to a small clearing, the clearing was not empty. Someone had created a large building within the Forbidden Forest, for what purposes he did not know. The building was the size of the clearing and the top half went out into the forest. Unbeknown to Johan it was much bigger than that, because underground it was much, much larger. Johan walked to the building, the building was actually concealed, but the stream had caused one good thing. He had forgotten he could not see a building under the fidelius charm, and thus could see it. The fidelius charm made the minds believe that nothing was in the vicinity, but Johan's mind had already been screwed with enough that night, and could see it.

Not knowing that the building was supposed to be protected, he walked in it, inside was scene from a nightmare. Many people dressed in black robes were working swiftly on certain properties. In the center was a large spider, if Johan could have remembered the name he would have realized it was an acromantula. At least it was once an acromantula, in all reality, it was a totally new species, and much larger than a normal giant spider. This spider had a slightly bigger body, still eight legs, but it also had a tail similar to a scorpions. It also had two claws, these looked like what lobsters had. The spider was busy spinning web. The spider was not alone. Where the head and body met, one of the men in black was sitting giving it instructions.

Johan although his memory was getting fuzzy, decided it was time to leave. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He turned and quickly walked out, by luck not being spotted. Perhaps the forgetting stream made other people forget about him for awhile as well?

Little did Johan know, he had been seen, and was already being stalked. Feeling something wrong, he drew his wand and continued walking. He walked the opposite direction he had come in at, and as such continued to get more lost.

Johan had continued walking, until by pure chance he came to an intersection where small child-like footprints were seen. He remembered the children. They had passed the same way, excited by this discovery and the recollection of one of his memories he followed the footprints.

A man clad in black had followed him for some time, and upon seeing him following the footprints he smirked to himself and he and his beast left. The stranger would not be walking out of the forest alive tonight.

(a bit later)

Johan continued to follow the footprints, the footprints ended up leading into a cave. The cave was large, and very dark. He couldn't see anything. If he had had his whole memory he may have realized what a stupid idea it would be to enter the cave. The cave was very large and had holes going this way and that. Sticky white silk was all over the place. He walked into the cave wand out.

A little ways into the cave and he fell, and got stuck in the sticky stuff. He landed right next to the skeleton of a horse, a horse with a horn. Whatever creature had dared harm a Unicorn was probably no longer alive, so he did not have to worry. He carefully got up. He continued to slowly walk around, staying as far away from the holes as possible. Eventually he got to a path that divided six ways. Hanging above him were strange white pods. As he looked up he could make out the rotting face of one of the pods. The pods were see through and it was in that moment that Johan realized he should get the hell out.

Hanging in the pods were the remains of the five kids he had originally set out to look for. The faces of the kids were rotting and frozen in terrified expressions, skin was falling off and the kids were indefinitely dead. There bodies looked much thinner than they had before, like all the liquid in their bodies had been drained, small incisor markings on the girls chest, two of the boys neck, and the rest legs, showed how they had been drained. The clothing on them was in shatters and holes in their bodies showed that they had tried to fight, but had been unable. It seemed James had been sliced cleanly in half, he had probably fought the hardest and longest.

Sickened by the sight Johan spewed what was left of his dinner. He then ran towards the exit. As if it were a sign thousands of red eyes appeared in the darkness and scratchy sounds were made throughout the cavern. Johan ran, a creature dropped from the ceiling. It was a smaller version of the spider creature he had seen at the building. He kicked it out of the way and continued to run. More continued to drop and he stupefied as many as he could, even kicking and hitting some away with his fists and feet. They kept coming. The cave, which at first glance seemed to be quite easy to escape from had become a death trap. He had gotten lost and was now running for his life.

A spider darted out from a hole and Johan just barely missed it. So far the creatures had only come one at a time, excepting the ones falling from the ceiling to slow him down. Johan continued to run a spider falling from the ceiling swiped at him with its lobster like claw, causing his arm to be ripped out of its socket. Johan screamed in pain, but continued to run, now one arm less.

He continued to run until discovering a light, he had found the way out. He ran to it like a demon was after him, and in all reality there were. Jumping over spider after spider, dodging the ones from the celing and stupefying and knocking the ones in front of him out of the way he made it to the light.

Only to have his hopes dashed. He was now in an underground cavern the light coming from a small hole at the top, the chamber was surrounded by white sacks, and in moments he realized what they were. The nesting grounds, the egg chamber. He looked up above him and saw more spiders breaking free of the egg sacks, realizing he was as good as dead he decided to try to warn anyone what was happening in the forest. Breaking the forgetfulness of two very important memories he quickly wrote a letter.

A spider lunged for him as he was writing the letter he stupefied it, and picking up a rock he transformed it into a bird…an owl.

"T-take this t-to Harry Potter." Johan said and watched as the owl, terrified of the spiders flew out of the hole on top and made it to freedom. Johan watched it go before turning back to the task at hand. A spider lunged at him and hissed as he hit it away.

Spider creatures were closing in from all sides, above, right, left, in front, and behind him. "Bring it on monsters!" Johan cried. The spiders rushed him.

Johan batted away many of them, continuously stupefied. He was cut to shreds by the claws, and one of them stung him with its tail, he began to feel drowsy. He dropped his wand, and fell to the floor. He felt a spider tear at his leg ripping it off and he screamed in pain, eventually one of the spiders began spraying him with white sticky silk. He was being wrapped into a cocoon for feasting. Eventually he was totally wrapped up and only his head was free from . Slowly his eyes getting droopier and the pain increasing tenfold he looked up. Looking up the last thing he ever saw were the crushing mandibles and incisors of a large eight-eyed monster.

(tap tap)

Meanwhile in Number 4 Privet Drive an owl was knocking at a window.

A/N: If you think this needs a higher rating let me know, it will get worse later. This chapter is a bit longer than it was going to be, but it's been a while so I decided to make it longer. Hope you enjoy, please read and review.


End file.
